


Bonding is hard.

by Heyheyarminsgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping AU, Eventual Smut???, Gay, I don't know where this will go, M/M, More tags later, Rating will change, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyarminsgay/pseuds/Heyheyarminsgay
Summary: Keith and Lance go camping. Lance is an oblivious dork, Keith pines hard and listens to MCR, and things get really gay, really fast.





	1. If you're hot, just roll down the window.

**Author's Note:**

> eek. I'm back. First work in the vld fandom, wish me luck. All characters aren't mine. I'm thirteen I can't write help me.

“Look, Keith!”  
“Oh my god. What is it now?”  
“Look at the mountains!”  
Keith sighed. He thought, for the hundredth time yet, that bringing Lance, of all people, camping was a horrible idea. He hasn’t shut up for the entire trip. It was always something with him. Either he was hungry, or he needed to go to the bathroom, or he thought he saw a bear-  
“Hey, Keith!”  
Keith slammed has hand on the dashboard. “Do you ever shut up?!”  
“Well, I was just going to tell you that you missed the exit, but I guess if you’re going to be that way, then you can just get lost!”  
Keith cursed. “Okay, fine. I’ll play nice. How do we get there now?”  
“It’s another five miles or so to the next exit, then you just head west.”  
“Great.” Keith returned his attention to the road. Things progressed pretty smoothly from then on. Until-  
“ALRIGHT, OKAY- ALRIGHT ALRIGHT OKAY-“  
“Oh my god. Don’t even start-“  
“RETURN OF THE MACK- WHAT IT IS WHAT IT DOES WHAT IT IS WHAT IT ISN’T, LOOKING FOR A BETTER WAY TO GET UP OUT OF BED-“  
“Lance. Stop. You’re just ridiculous. “  
“Aww… is mullet man jealous of my rapping skills?”  
“What rapping skills?” Lance rolled his eyes and turned up the music. “Lance. Kindly stop torturing my ears.”  
“Well, what do YOU want to listen to?” Keith didn’t answer, instead opting to slide a CD into the car radio. The machine whirred. There was a small click, and the music started to play. 

Lance waited a few seconds, and then howled with laughter. “Oh my god, Keith, I can’t believe you! I honestly thought you were better than this.”  
“Shut up. It's good music.”  
“Keith, you're so emo.”  
“My Chemical romance is QUALITY MUSIC!”  
“Stop. No. La la la la. I refuse to accept this.” Lance plugged his ears. Keith pointedly ignored him, instead bobbing his head to the music. After a few more songs, they pulled up at a roadside McDonalds. “Keith. You seriously aren't getting anything from there, are you? Lance looked incredulous.  
“Uh. Why shouldn't I?”  
“Why shouldn't you?! Keith. Come on. McDonalds is disgusting.”  
“There are worse things to eat.”  
“Yeah, but you shouldn't.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Well. Fine. We can eat somewhere else.”  
“Good!” Lance got back in the car. He grabbed a protein bar and handed one to Keith. 

It was kind of peaceful. The music was playing softly in the background, and the engine was humming. Lance was quiet, and the rocking of the car made Keith drowsy. Apparently Lance felt the same way. His head was nodding gently over Keith's shoulder, and Keith tensed as he felt Lance’s head settle into the crook of his neck. He tried his best to ignore the pretty boy currently sleeping on his shoulder, and focused on driving. According to the GPS on the dashboard, they were getting close. Keith looked around his car and figured they should probably clean it up. 

He didn't want to wake Lance up, if only because his hair was flopping in a lazy wave over his forehead, and he was warm and smelled profoundly of the ocean. Against his will, Keith reached out a hand and tentatively ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. It was exactly as soft as it looked. Keith sighed and gently shook him awake. “Lance. We're almost there. Get up.” Lance flailed his arms and muttered something in Spanish. Keith shook him again, more violently, and he jerked upwards. “I’m awake, I’m awake!”  
“Could've fooled me.” Keith pointed towards the multitude of empty chip bags that littered the passenger seat. “Clean it up, please.” Lance pouted. “Hey, at least I said please.” Lance groaned and stretched. Keith winced as Lance’s back cracked. Lance bent over to grab the chip bags, and—  
Shit. Keith flushed and tried to look anywhere but Lance’s ass. It didn't work. “Uh, Keith?” Lance said, “You look a little… flushed. Are you okay?”  
“Uh. Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. It’s. Uh. A little… hot? In here?” Lance didn't look convinced. “Keith. If you're hot, (Lance wiggled his eyebrows here) just roll down the window.” Keith did, still completely red.


	2. Getting a little spacey, aren't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshmallows, tents, and Lance without a shirt on.

After a rather traumatic incident involving a park ranger, (don’t ask) Lance and Keith were somewhat settled in their campsite. However, they were still struggling with one thing. 

“Uh. Just—just hold that thing there and I’ll bend the pole?” 

“Lance. That’s what I’m doing. We need help.” 

“No! The mighty Lance never asks for help!” 

“And that's why we're still here.” 

“Fine.” Keith walked over to the site next door (was it next door? There were no doors here.) and asked if they could help. They seemed more than happy to, and with time, their tent was set up, and Lance and Keith were chilling inside. 

"Thanks for bringing me camping.” Lance said, with a smile that lit up the tent. “Uh. Uh—it was no problem… I mean. I like you…” Lance gave him a look. “Uh— I mean. I like… hanging out with you!” 

“Oh, well, I'm glad to hear it.” 

“Uh. Yeah. So—do you want to, like, roast marshmallows or something?” 

“No dinner first, I see.” 

“Nah. Dinner is overrated.” 

After sitting the fire going, Lance made the mistake of challenging Keith to see who could make the most perfect marshmallow. Keith won. Lance kept on getting distracted and dipping his marshmallow too close to the fire. 

“Kind of spacey, aren't you?” 

“Well. I am majoring in astrophysics.” 

“You know what I mean, stupid.” 

“Sorry. I'm just a little tired.” 

“It's like six. Do you want to take a quick nap? We can go on a little walk after if you want.” 

“Yeah, that sounds pretty good.” 

 

So Keith and Lance retired to their tent. Lance quickly divested himself of his shirt. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, and Lance shrugged, saying that it was hot out. Keith tried, with no avail, to avert his eyes but he found he couldn't. Lance’s chest was a muscled expanse of tanned skin, dotted here and there with freckles. It looked smooth, and Keith would be a bit of a fool to deny that he found Lance extremely attractive. Lance noticed Keith’s staring, and raised one, delicate, eyebrow. “Like what you see?” Keith flushed. What the hell. I might as well be truthful. “Yes.” It was obvious Lance wasn't expecting that answer. He looked surprised, and hunched his shoulders in. Keith wondered how badly he had fucked up. Therefore, it surprised him when Lance took a breath, and said—“Keith. I like you.” Keith jumped. He found his blush deepening as he tried to talk. 

“I. I like you too.” 

“Like, that way?” 

“As more than a friend.” 

“Oh. Uh—then. I suppose it would be… okay… if I did this?”   
Keith inhaled a little bit in surprise as Lance put his hand on his cheek. Lance leaned in, and Keith was sort of in heaven. He flashed back to earlier that day, in the car, when Lance had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had thought Lance’s lips were soft, and he was right. Lance’s lips moved gently against his, and he let out a little gasp. Keith, determined to take back some control in this situation, wound his hands into Lance’s hair and tugged. This yielded unexpected results. Lance gasped against Keith’s mouth and desperately wiggled closer. Keith smiled internally. One of his hands unwound from Lance’s hair and snaked around to cradle his bare back. Lance opened his mouth against Keith’s and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Keith eagerly reciprocated the kiss, and drew Lance into his lap. They kissed for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of being close, until Lance broke away from the kiss and touched his forehead to Keith’s. “Well. You're really something, aren't you?”   
“Thanks. I try.” Keith was pleased to see that Lance’s lips were swollen from kissing, and he was a little breathless. Lance smiled. “So… does this make us… official?” Keith smiled.   
“Well, duh. Considering I just had my tongue down your throat for the past five minutes.”   
“Okay, babe.” Keith blushed furiously. “What, you don’t like babe?” Lance grinned. “Uh. I—I don't… mind it… uh.”   
“Sure thing, babe.” By now, Keith’s blush extended all the way down his neck. Lance stretched. Keith raised an eyebrow as he tucked into Keith's side. “What’s wrong with cuddling with my boyfriend, huh?” Keith didn't answer, instead putting his arm around Lance and planting a kiss to the top of his head. He felt Lance smile against his neck. “I'm actually going to take a nap now.” Lance grabbed a blanket and curled up against Keith. The warmth against his side, combined with the soft light filtering in from outside, eventually lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee. I'm sorry there was going to be more of a slow burn but I got impatient and just made them make out. Kudos and comments make my day so pretty please drop me a line down in the comments section or hmu on tumblr! /:)  
> tumblr: https://i-like-books-n-shit.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a walk. Hot dogs are made, stars are observed, and this whole thing is just fluffy crap.

Keith was a goner. Literally. Having woken up with Lance sleeping curled up on him killed him. Because Lance’s sleeping face was So. Fucking. Adorable. Keith brushed hair off of his forehead and died again. Lance’s eyelashes fluttered a bit, and his lips were soft and pouty. Having kissed those lips only an hour ago only made them more alluring. Keith wanted to kiss him. So, he did. A soft kiss to the top of Lance's nose. 

“Murgh.” Lance said, rolling over. He burrowed into the blanket a little more. “Lance. If you sleep any more you won't be able to sleep tonight.” Keith gestured outside at the violet sky. “How do you feel about doing a little stargazing?” 

Lance and Keith walked hand in hand down to the beach, laden with bags of marshmallows and hot dogs. The walk to the beach was short, and soon they reached their destination. The air was cool, and the sky was rapidly fading. Stars were peeking out. It was quiet, nothing but them, the water, and the sky. Lance dropped the bag of food on a driftwood log, and stretched out his arms. He sighed. “It reminds me of home.” Lance turned to Keith and smiled. “Thank you for bringing me here.” Keith didn't answer. Instead, he took his boyfriend’s hand and kissed his forehead. 

Keith laid out their blanket on the sand, still warm from the day of sun. “So. Hot dogs.” Standing up and stretching, he grabbed the small bundle of firewood they had brought, and proceeded to make a pyramid. “I've always wondered how to make a fire.” Lance said, a little wistfully.   
“Wait, you don't know how to make a fire?” Keith looked at him incredulously. “Didn't you live on a beach, like, your entire life?”   
“We weren't allowed to make fires where I lived. It was hotter there. More of a fire hazard.” Keith dramatically placed a hand on his heart.   
“Allow me to instruct you.”   
“Sure.” Keith pointed to the ground next to him.   
“Watch me.” He said, “You need to put the wood in a pyramid. Heat rises, so that way all the wood catches fire.” Keith built a small pyramid. He knocked it down and gestured at Lance to try. He got it on about the third try. “There. That's good. Now you need to put some paper under and then light it up. Pretty self explanatory.” Lance stuck the lighter into the base of the firewood and flicked it. A bright tongue of flame lit up the night. “Nice. Now we have to wait for the wood to catch. Once the blaze really gets going, then we add more larger chunks. But for now, we can just relax.” Lance looked proud of himself. “Congrats. You have accomplished something even your caveman ancestors could do.” 

After the fire had died down, they roasted their hot dogs and marshmallows over the fire. It was only after they were finished with all of this that they talked. “So. You. Me. Us.” Lance said.   
“Yes, what about it?” Keith replied. 

“Are we… a thing now? Can I tell Hunk that he owes Pidge money?” 

“Wait, were they betting on us?” 

“You know Pidge. They bet on everything. And they win.” 

“Well, yeah. But still. Us. What are we doing now?” 

“Dating, if you’d like.” 

“I'd like that.” 

They lay on the beach, staring at the sky. The fire was embers now, and they lay together, relishing each other's closeness, and taking in the vast ocean and endless sky around them. The tree line was far behind them. They heard distant shouts and laughter from what seemed like miles away, and as if they were one, single, entity, they turned and looked at each other. Anybody looking in would be able to see it, that each one was completely in love with the other. And the night was still young, and the salty sea air seemed to hold a special magic. And they held one another. And neither said it out loud, but they wished the moment would never end; that it would drag on forever, and they would remain in a constant tango with the stars and the ocean. The North Star was right above their heads, and Lance looked at Keith with stars reflected in his ocean eyes and said—   
“Keith?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

And he did. And though it might have seemed too soon to say it, they both knew it to be true. Because beneath their age-old rivalry there was true caring, and they were both too fucking dense to just admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is the last chapter, then an epilogue.  
> Tumblr: https://i-like-books-n-shit.tumblr.com/


End file.
